<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The scent of friendship by falcolombardi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694647">The scent of friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/falcolombardi/pseuds/falcolombardi'>falcolombardi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Nakamaship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/falcolombardi/pseuds/falcolombardi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When chopper developed a new sense of smelling that could detect even pheromones of all living beings he expected it to help in identifyng bacteria and medicinal herbs and protect his crew health. Not to help him understand their feelings and fears</p><p>either way, a doctor is always expanding his horizons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The scent of trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fanfic in this site, a pleasure to meet you all and hoping you enjoy this at least a bit of how much i did writing it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Torino kingdom, south blue</p><p>One morning in the waters of the south imposing toucans glided through colorful mountains while the people  down in the islands appreciated from afar the beauty of the flight of those who until now had been their enemies and predators. islanders - young and old - gossiped wondering what new misterous treasures those petty thiefs had brought to the island, happy that now they could watch and enjoy sharing it too as their allies, a new state of affairs with novelty that had still to wear out.</p><p>What would it be this time?. Jewelry from a lost ship in the bottom of the northern seas?,eggs from a new species they were introducing to torino kingdom? a... single flower?.</p><p> </p><p>-But why go so far for this flower? - asked a confused reeinder doctor during a break from his ardous studying  wondering what value did this multicolored rose have beyond its prettyness.</p><p>TouTouTouTouTou!.- strendous  laughter came from the whole flock.</p><p>-This flower is one of the greatest treasures in this sea young doctor-. said  Guakamaya the blue feathered matriarch of the torino kindom.</p><p>-Yes!!!, the rainbow roses of anima island are the most wonderful specimen indeed!!! Have you never heard of their properties from the flocks of your sea?-. asked rampharos, the strendous and always happy black and green scholar of the flock.</p><p>-Is it a medical herb?.- said chopper with sudden shine in his eyes.</p><p>-TouTouTo- came the subdued laughter of Iguazu the oldest one in the flock appearing from behind with a generous smile directing the attention away from his old feathers and a humble wood piece to help him hold his comically oversized orange peak - is a medical herb indeed, the most useful of them all at that.</p><p>What does it do?, which diseases is it used for?.</p><p>-You will know when you eat it-.</p><p>Huuuhh?...</p><p>Sabaody archipielago, 1 year later.</p><p>Chopper had unpacked his new special rumble ball, made by combining his regular one with the extract of the rainbow rose a flower that increases the senses of whoever consumes it, and the results of the combination were fascinating to say the least.</p><p>New smells and odeours that chopper could have never dreamed of were now there and they were not just regular scents but they inmediately let him feel the actual emotions of those around him.</p><p>What chopper loosely identified as fear, arousal, love, anger, and sadness were the most prominent aromas, a bird in a mating ritual had a high amount of what dr Tony chopper theorized as arousal pheromones, meanwhile a prey being chased by a wild beast was clearly full of the "fear" scent .</p><p>Thinghs however got harder with humans and smarter animals ( and surely giants, merfolk and other human like races too) which had a complex combination of those 5 main pheromones chopper had identified in very different proportions at any given time making the "love with fear" of an anxious young man courting his first girlfriend different form the " love with sadness" of a older women reminsicing of his late husband.</p><p>Not to say that even within similar situations there was a sort of very subtle "signature" to everyone that allowed to realize which emotions belonged to who even  when many people were in close proximity althoug dr chopper still needed a lot of time to get a feeling of who is who when practicing with a high number of people.</p><p>This had got chopper into the dark witchery art known by medical professionals as "psychology" a dangerous but invaluable art that allowed to heal those wounds that no surgery, drug or devil fruit (as far as chopper knew) could reach.  And as such he has been able to help the people of torino kingdom with problems that not even they knew they had.</p><p>And he was ready to do the same for his very own nakama... but first he needed to ask his crewmates why they looked so different.</p><p> </p><p>Thousand sunny, 1 hour later.</p><p>-"That explains a lot"- chopper thought now understanding why every nakama had got such a ugly and repulsive smell (in more than 1 way) after all this time. now that he was with his REAL nakama the different was perplexing, The kind of "arousal" that chopper identified more with friends and playfullness was overwhelming yet soothing and relaxing in the ship, and he had enough of the other kind with to compare (no) thanks to Sanji bizarre condition.</p><p>-Hey Luffy, Ussopp, there is something supercool i wanna show you- they didn take too long to appear, attracting the attention of a now awake zoro if chopper was smelling right and Robin who took her attention away from the cute sea creatures she was watching.</p><p>-Is a Beetle right,you got a Rhino Beetle?-.Luffy came with that overwhelming mix of "love", "arousal" and a pinch of "fear" that Chopper associated with little kids from Torino island excited for a new toy appeared following him.</p><p>-No is something even cooler I will show you. Ussopp start telling me lies and truths.</p><p>-Why me, i am as truthful as any valiant warrior of this sea, and why do you want that.-</p><p>-I know is odd. And also thanks for worrying about me and why i am asking this . But i want to show this first.- said Chopper as more curious crewmembers were approaching- i got a new ability in the island i studied these years-. Ussop was caught off guard by the answer as Chopper interpreted his smell, his and everyone else as the " fear and arousal" specific combination of curiosity appeared.</p><p>-when i was in this island with an awesome group of intelligent giant toucans who teached me new medicine i got to make this-. he showed the oddly colored candy looking drug that he had created.</p><p>-It tastes super sweet!!!, and also is as super as Franky. when i eat it i can smell thinghs that i could never dream before and i know this will sound crazy but i can even understand what people are feeling by their scent!- Chopper could feel his own surprise and slight dissapointment aroma as his crewmates had a very mundane reaction of just slight surprise (what had they seen during these 2 years?) although definitely interested, not that he did need magical smelling to realize this, and continued explaining this new ability further.</p><p>-That is, indeed, very SUPER doctor Chopper- said franky with a intelectual looking pose.</p><p>-So you can read our minds now or somethingh?- Asked  Nami with a worrisome expression as the strawhat doctor new power once more was unnecessary.</p><p>-Not quite, i can only do this for a couple of hours and i dont have that many rainbow rumbleballs, although i can make more since i have seeds-.</p><p>-Dont worry i am not mind reading, i only know whose scent i am perceiving after a while if they are in a group-. -I promise this can be useful and i only will always tell you- Chopper could feel the anxiety going lower and being balanced by the comfortable scent of trust.</p><p>-fufu, if our doctor thinks it will be great i think we can trust him-  said Nico Robin with a big smile in her face and a beatiful loving aroma that chopper had realized was dedicated for him.</p><p>-And if robin chan thinks somethingh then she is right completely as always-commented a slightly nosebleeding sanji.</p><p>-shishishi, sounds pretty fun- Luffy approval dissapeared the last remains of doubt from the rest of the crew and gave the strawhat reeinder a more tangible look at his captain near magical ability to ease his crew worries with a simple word or gesture, even sleeping zoro seemed to get more comfortable after luffy talked.</p><p>-Yohoho, i agree with our captain. Maybe i could give you a experienced hand with this matters chopper... </p><p>-Thanks you all for trusting me with this!!.- "what did brook just say"?</p><p>-And i can ask 1000 berries for person to have their mind read... just kidding!.- said Nami ignoring brook telling jokes to himself</p><p>She was no kidding.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Thank you everyone who read my first fanfic on this site, hope you enjoyed it : )</p><p>comments and criticisms welcome</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love is in the water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in the aftermath of their fishman island adventure chopper can finally relax and enjoy some time with his crew, with 1 or 2 surprising discoveries thanks to his new ability</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-And that is because he feels nervous when he looks at your face, even if he doesnt show it-.</p><p>-Ohh myy, you are so sweeet- a young siren girl jumped into the arms of his boyfriend, a serious and tough looking hammerhead shark fishmen with one of the kindest souls his new olfative sense had detected among the island inhabitants, his new skill being put to use in helping people express the feelings they may be too shy, scared or without knowledge of how to express and the result had been helping young couples such as this to fix their issues thorugh communication.</p><p>A way of healing the psique of a person worthy of exploring and learning  further as a doctor indeed. Altough if he was not doing it from a 500 beries fair style booth for 3 minute sessions he could go even futher... .</p><p>-And that was the last couple lovebirds Chopper, we got, umm, just 6 000 berries for 3 hours here- Nami said with a frown at the end lamenting the lack of efficiency of that time.</p><p>-At least we got to help some people with their problems, is crazy but i never thought i would put doctorine psichology classes to work-</p><p>-Not that zoro and sanji may not need it, at this point i think is their way of bonding- Nami had a little laugh at the end and despite the mockery Chopper perceived the affection she had when talking of their idiot antics, similar to how... nostalgic? she had seemed to get in the crew time traveling to fishman island when punching or screaming at someone.</p><p>-Ooh- Nami seemed surprised. -Here take your money Chopper i was forgetting it-.</p><p>-Nami... you  care so much about me!- Nami felt annoyed that giving someone their part was unexpected of her, when had she took someone money after all aside of that time of her life that didnt count?</p><p>-No, dont get it wrong- Slightly snotty Chopper had instantly caught on the reaction- I just... well this is still hard to incorporate when talking... smelled your affection when you gave me the money, i am not accostumed fully to this ability yet-.</p><p>-Oh right, you said you feel what the people feel with your smell... Hey, let me be the last client- Nami said as she took a 500 beries bill.</p><p>-What can you say you have learned about me?- Nami said with a great smile that differed with the curious anxiety about what Chopper would say.</p><p>-You love money-</p><p>- well.. duh i d-</p><p>-But you dont love it on itself- Now Nami was surprised.</p><p>-Your money fixes your anxiety, that is why you love it is not it? I noticed it during the fight with Hody, when you joked with us about what treasure we would earn from this fight-</p><p>- you start counting when your scent is anxious or sad.. sorry for noticing it.. i  was not spying you or anythingh.-</p><p>Chopper worried of nami silence but continued after realizing she was not anxious of hearing that but curious instead.</p><p>-You were worried about the guys trapped by Hody too ... and felt better after you started talking the treasure neptune could give us after taking down Hody , i used to think money was just like your cotton candy that you just love so much.. but it helps you, is more than that-.</p><p>Nami face went from a unredeable expression, to a slight frown and finished in a little smile as chopper talked, her scent corresponding openly with her face.</p><p>-Well, you wouldnt be wrong, I like money but i would never love it so much if it was just for buying clothes- Chopper worried as anxiety and fear came back to her for a moment.</p><p>-Sorry if this di-</p><p>-No is fine Chopper- A great smile came to her. -Cause is reminding of the time i needed money to not be scared that i am happy now, cause i remember why i remember the people responsible for it not being the case now.</p><p>-Ehh, Chopper, what are you doing behind that rock- Nami went 100 to 0 in a moment when chopper hide went to hide only his head as he cried.</p><p>-I AM NOT CRYING, i just smelled how beatiful that scent was-it was just some moments but to chopper smell it seemed to be remembrance causing Nami some of the most beatiful happyness he had smelled yet.</p><p>-You were not with us yet Chopper. but just like with you the time i joined the crew was very important to me, it was when i could you know... stop worryng-.</p><p>-Can i.. know what worried you so much before that? does it still worry you?.. sorry for asking if- he was interrupted again as Nami answered just as his mood changed from a instant of sadness to happyness again.</p><p>-well you are the only one who i never told about this... and Brook... and Luffy... well i technically never told anyone, only to vivi and a short version to ussopp-. Nami remembered those ocassions when after The fight with Arlong Ussopp looked for her away of anyone else worried if she had anythingh else she wanted to tell the crew and how that moment was one of the last thinghs to help her realize the strawhats ship was where he belonged or when vivi and she talked for hours at knight in Alabasta palace without a care in the world and she had let herself while in her embrace and letting the comfortabilty of being with her allow her to talk thinghs she had never verbalized.</p><p>-Nami are you sure- Chopper was worried that nami was starting to feel, anxiety? no, somethingh similar, like when he reminsiced about doctor Hiruluk or doctorine, a mix of sadness, happyness and other emotions you feel when thinking of those you left behind, Chopper was also thinking he needed to expand his vocabulary for emotions so he could name what he is trying to describe.</p><p>Nami and Chopper talked, Nami insisted in telling every detail despite Chopper worries, she had never done before, talk about her story with arlong and now just like that she was finally doing it, all from a mediocre enterprise she had mounted with Chopper new power and how she could sense how much he cared and wanted her to open up.</p><p>"wait, sense.."</p><p>-Nami you sure about this- Chopper comment brought Nami back to present after she had started to drift away in tought-</p><p>They talked, shared their own stories, compared their "Luffy moments" where they had decided he was the right man to follow, shared jokes and affection they held for their  incredibly brave sniper, the protective robin which to Chopper smell seemed to cause some stronger scent from nami reminiscent of the couples earlier but he was not sure, talked about their admiration for brook persistance to laboon, the loving Franky, Sanji selflessness, Zoro dedication to the crew well being and finally agreed that Luffy was someone that can not be made justice with simple words, he was a experience that needed to be lived to understand as other wise those following him would seem to love suffering from his crazyness.</p><p>-That is something that Vivi told me once, the luffy experience- Chopper could sense again that scent that reminded him of the loving couples earlier, that mixed awe, love, lust in some combination very different to that their other nakama evoked.</p><p>Chopper was just not sure which -or both- provoked it and was worried Nami would dislike if he asked. from some of the books he had read from robin library non-animal people didnt like to reveal those thinghs so that would be research for later.</p><p>They finished talking and Nami hugged him saying that she didnt allow herself to hug them often enough.</p><p>-Except for Sanji, he may not survive it- Nami laughed about his endearing nakama antics.</p><p>Chopper was not joking but he joined the laughing either way at the expense of the kindest yet sometimes most frustrating nakama in their crew.</p><p>-So yeah i suppose money has always been my way to take...unsavory thinghs off my mind- said Nami concluding as if the end of book chapter when the characters air the conclusion for the reader to see and they started walking for the ryuugu palace.</p><p>They left precisely to enjoy the delicious dinner  Sanji must be finishing and Chopper briefly imagined having a conversation like this with him but thought that surely someone so strong in conviction like him hardly could have that kind of burden in his back. </p><p>He would realize how wrong he was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here is the first chapter of this fic, thanks to everybody following the story </p><p>And just like Chopper here, i will make sure to expand my vocabulary too</p><p>hope you enjoyed it, any comment, error to point, idea or suggestion about the story is well received</p><p>also to answer the comment of first chapter, i dont have any ideas with law so far but they may came later when i advance the story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>